Une histoire de goûts
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Quand Hao et Jeanne sont obligés de trouver un toit pour la nuit, et qu'ils choisissent le même...


_Auteure _: Watashi/Moi

_Titre _: Une histoire de goûts

_Base _: Shaman King

_Genre _: **Romance**

_Rating _: **K, avec un + si vous y tenez vraiment**

_Couple _: **Hao X Jeanne, et très léger MarcoXMeene... ****Sauf si on considère Opachô et le jus d'orange comme un couple ^^**

_Disclaimer _: Pas à moi. Ce n'est pas cool. Veux Hao, Jeanne, Anna, Lyserg et Yoh.

_Statu _: **OS (long, 10 922 mots avec les notes) **

_Résumé __: _Zettai ! Jamais je ne remangerais chez le frère de Hao, jamais !

_Note _: Ohayo mina ! Chez moi, tout baigne, je sors de l'asile, et j'ai eu envie d'écrire ça. 'Tention, Marco est très OOC, Jeanne un peu et tout le monde est un peu exagéré en fait...

**Une histoire de goûts**

**(POV Jeanne)**

Je ne pose pas souvent de questions. J'ai mes certitudes. Les questions sont signe d'une âme tourmentée, je n'en suis pas une. Cependant… J'avoue que là, j'ai du mal à repousser toutes les interrogations qui me trottent dans la tête.

Dites-moi franchement, mon Dieu...

Pourquoi tout ça, hein ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y a des mauvais Shamans ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que le destin s'acharne sur moi, en abatant ceux que j'aime, ceux en qui je crois ?

C'est parce que je suis votre Sainte, n'est ce pas ? C'est parce que je suis destinée à souffrir tous les maux de la terre, toute ma vie ? C'est parce que vous n'en avez rien à faire du monde, et qu'il vous importe de plus de manger devant la télévision ?

...

Si y'en a un seul qui se marre, Shamash lui règle son compte ! Faites comme si vous n'aviez rien entendu. Ce n'était qu'une bêtise. Je vais m'en punir. Faites semblant d'avoir rien entendu, et tout le monde sera heureux… Sauf Hao bien sur. Parce que son bonheur à tendance à… Piétiner celui des autres, vais-je dire.

Donc, revenons à moi-même. Je suis au cœur d'un instrument de torture, je saigne, mes cheveux sont sales… Je sais, je suis bête, c'était à moi de choisir, mais bon, j'ai choisi alors, chut. J'ai juste une question.

Y'a-t-il eut un problème de poste, quand, le jour de ma naissance, l'invitation a été reçue non pas par la fée de _Joie éternelle_ mais par celle de _Descente aux enfers_ ?

Pas comme si j'étais heureuse. Des gens meurent tous les jours, à cause de lui. Et moi je ne peux rien faire. Je suis donc en droit de me poser la question, non ?

Pour me faire comprendre, va falloir que je vous explique tout depuis le début.

Aujourd'hui, j'aurais du recevoir la coupe de la non-réaction. Il se trouve que par un malheureux hasard très hasardeux le repère de Hao et le mien ont été détruits, et nous avons tous deux demandés à l'équipe Fumbari de nous accueillir pour la nuit. Lui, parce que c'est son frère jumeau, moi, parce que je sais que ce sont les amis de Lyserg. Au début, je ne le cache pas, ça ne m'a vraiment pas plu, mais j'ai laissé Marco et Lyserg se battre lyriquement contre Hao, Rackist et Opachô, et je n'ai pas réagi. J'aurais dû. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait.

Bref... Tout cela est très intéressant, mais, là n'est pas le sujet.

J'ai tout fait pour rester calme. Je ne suis pas sortie de la soirée. Pas besoin, et pas envie.

Pas envie de le voir.

Pas envie de voir son sourire sadique et content de lui-même. Il me dégoute. Il est horrible. Il est beau.

...

C'est ironique. J'ai tendance à partir dans l'ironie sans même m'en rendre compte. Je ne pense pas de choses comme ça, et surtout sur lui. Ce n'est qu'un monstre qui mériterait cent fois la mort. Le problème, c'est que le tuer veut dire qu'il renaitra un jour, ailleurs. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. Je veux m'en occuper moi-même.

Eh bien oui. J'ai beau être une icône de sainteté, ça ne veux pas dire que je ne suis pas humaine. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sauve le monde qu'on doit se faire moine dans un monastère au sommet de l'Himalaya. Encore heureux, sinon rien ne se ferait. Et Hao gagnerait. Et le moine mourrait.

M'enfin... Passons. J'ai autre chose à penser que ce genre d'imbécilités. Jamais je ne le laisserai gagner.

Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Mon problème.

Aimeriez-vous être invisible ? Moi OUI, et en plus, c'est possible. J'adore ça ! Je suis dans l'Iron Maiden la plus part du temps, mais personne ne peut savoir si j'y suis vraiment ou pas. Que je suis endormie ou réveillée. J'ADORE être invisible. Oh, mon dieu, pardonnez moi. Il n'y a que vous que l'on puisse adorer. Je suis désolée. Pardonnez-moi. Seulement, lui, apparemment, il n'aime pas être invisible. Il préfère se montrer, comme le fier paon qu'il est, rêvasser devant un feu de camp, tuer des gens. Quand je dis il, c'est lui. Hao. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne le supporte pas. Par contre, je crois vraiment que j'ai un problème d'ordre moral. Mon Dieu, a-t-on le droit de trouver son ennemi beau à mourir ?

Voyez, avant, je ne l'avais jamais véritablement vu. Je sais que tous les X-laws ont souffert par sa faute, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je sais qu'il sait se réincarner et qu'il est le frère de Yoh. A part ça, que sais-je de lui ? Pas grand-chose en vérité. Des bêtises. Et bien, j'avoue, ce soir, quand j'étais dans l'Iron Maiden et qu'il est passé devant moi pour monter sur le toit, j'ai frissonné. Il avait l'air décidé, mais aussi pensif. Alors, quand il s'est arrêté, et qu'il est revenu vers ma prison de métal, j'ai eu peur. J'ai vraiment eu peur.

Ce n'est pas le plus important.

J'ai découvert que Hao Asakura était vraiment un drôle de garçon. J'avais beau être silencieuse et ne rien faire qui puisse prouver que j'étais présente et réveillée, il m'a parlé pendant un moment. Comme si j'étais une amie pour lui. Son calme et son sourire ironique me glaçaient et me glacent toujours. J'ai même du mimer un ronflement pour qu'il cesse de me parler en caressant de sa main l'acier froid qui m'entourait.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas l'entendre, mais nous sommes ennemis.

…

Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Je n'aime pas l'entendre. Je veux le faire taire à jamais. C'est mon but. Je suis l'Iron Maiden Jeanne. Je suis son antithèse. Lui le mal absolu, moi la justice absolue. Je ne dis pas le bien, la justice est cruelle. Mais… Je suis un être humain, moi. Une jeune fille de son âge, pour être exacte.

_I am the Iron Maiden Jeanne, but I'm a girl too. _

Ce n'est pas parce que je veux faire régner la justice que je suis sensée être aussi froide qu'une grand-mère. Ah, mon dieu, j'ai essayé. J'ai tout essayé pour arrêter de penser à lui. Résultat, je n'ai fait que ça. J'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui a pu le rendre ainsi. J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi il m'avait parlé ainsi. J'en suis devenue insomniaque. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai trop chaud tout d'un coup, à l'intérieur de cette cage de métal. C'est un autre calvaire. Raah, parfois j'abandonnerais tout. Mais je ne peux pas.

Les autres comptent sur moi.

Lyserg, qui est orphelin à cause de lui. Kevin, qui se cache derrière un masque. Et Meene, Buster, Larky, Devant, Pof, Marco. Marco. Lyserg. Mes coéquipiers. Ils me prennent pour une Sainte, n'ayant peur de rien, même pas de la mort. J'aimerai tant leur montrer le contraire. Ils adulent un faux moi, parce que ce moi peut donner corps à leur rêve. C'est bête. C'est un dernier espoir. C'est leur dernier espoir de vengeance. Hao est leur ennemi. Ils veulent juste le détruire. C'est leur seul besoin, et pour cela ils feraient tout ce que je pourrais leur demander.

Seulement, regardez le sourire terriblement carnassier d'un Hao qui sait très bien que son interlocutrice fait simplement semblant de dormir. C'est mauvais. C'est très mauvais.

La seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est prier qu'il s'en aille vite. Il est resté une heure. Comme quoi tout arrive, il a lâché prise.

Pour le moment.

J'étais stupéfaite. Je vous assure que j'étais la bouche ouverte dans l'Iron Maiden. Je m'attendais à des sarcasmes, des paroles dégoulinantes d'ironie, une effusion de sang… Rien. Rien du tout. Je n'aurais jamais pu me résoudre à me rendormir. J'ai ouvert l'Iron Maiden, et je me suis dirigée vers l'escalier menant au toit.

C'est là que les ennuis me sont tombés en cascade sur la tête. C'est ça, la base du problème. Je savais bien que cela finirait mal. C'était obligé. Seule, sans Shamash, pour voir le plus puissant Shaman maléfique. C'était de la folie. Et je l'ai fait. Je suis montée, et je l'ai vu, étendu sur le toit, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles.

« _Pourquoi es tu là ? _» Bah tout simplement parce que tu as raconté n'importe quoi tout à l'heure. … Et maintenant, je le tutoie. C'est nouveau, ça. Je viens aussi de lui avouer que je ne dormais pas. Je suis trop bête. Il n'a pas tardé à me le faire remarquer, d'ailleurs. Toujours aussi gentil. Il est bon de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas. S'il changeait vraiment, je ne pourrais plus le tuer. Et si je ne le tuais pas, le monde serait en danger. Je ne veux pas.

Je m'allonge sur le toit, et regarde moi aussi les étoiles. Il a raison, c'est magnifique. Instinctivement, je me tais, et il en fait autant. Ce genre de spectacles n'a pas besoin de mots. Au contraire, ce serait insulter cette beauté spectrale. Quand je pense que je suis à deux mètres de mon pire ennemi, et je n'ai pas tenté de le tuer, rien. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je dois être fatiguée.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est, et ça me fait peur. Il a des émotions, lui aussi. Sinon, il ne serait pas là à regarder les étoiles. Sinon, il ne couverait pas autant le petit africain qui est toujours dans ses pattes. Sinon, il m'aurait déjà tuée. Je peux toujours essayer de lui parler. Mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien. Il a des émotions, certes, mais il ne sait pas s'en servir. C'est tellement troublant de se battre contre un enfant de son âge, et si beau en plus…

Cela devrait être interdit, d'être un beau méchant. Tout cela ne m'arrange pas. J'ai peur de lui, certes, mais… Il y a autre chose. Je ne sais ce que c'est. Tout cela me gêne.

Donc, mon problème a un nom. Hao. Tout cela est lié à un certain brun que j'ai déjà nommé et qui...

- BOUH !

- AHHH !

... Vient de me faire la peur de ma vie.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

- A ton avis. Non, il est tout à fait normal de hurler tout d'un coup, sans raison apparente. Et ne pose pas de questions stupides, je sais que tu peux lire dans mon esprit.

Le Shaman Millénaire se relève, s'approche de moi et me fait un sourire de prédateur. Je me décale d'autant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, et je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses. Cela peut être une mauvaise habitude, chère Maiden.

- Pourquoi ?

Je lève un sourcil, tout en gardant le regard fixé sur les étoiles.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je ne sais pas, et ça me fait peur. Oui, même les Saintes ont peur. Et si Hao lit en ce moment, et bien qu'il aille se faire cuire un œuf ! Je m'en fiche complètement !

Il rit. D'un rire franc et pas qu'un peu moqueur. Oui, il lisait mes pensées. Je le sais. C'est l'œuf qui le fait rire ? Il est bien puéril, ce Shaman Millénaire.

- A ton avis, souffle-t-il avec un rictus moqueur. Ne distingues-tu plus les menaces ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as pensé.

- Imbécile.

Il ricane, me relève et me plaque durement contre un mur. Je garde un visage impassible. Montrer mes émotions ne sert à rien. Il ne me lâchera pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Vas-y, qu'on en finisse. J'en ai assez de te voir tuer.

Il hausse les épaules et sourit de plus belle.

- Je ne veux pas grand-chose. Et le plus intéressant, c'est que je ne sais pas ce que je veux exactement.

- Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Il me sourit et passe ses mains autour de ma taille. Il est malade ? Je me contrôle à grand peine.

- Ôte tout de suite tes sales pattes de là.

- Non. Pas envie.

Je l'entends rire. Je me débats, mais il me gifle. J'ai mal. Je ne pleure pas. Il me relève la tête et il effleure mes lèvres des siennes. Je frémis malgré moi. Qu'est ce qu'il espère ? Je tente de le gifler à son tour, mais il évite mon coup.

- Arrête ça, Hao !

Il ne dit rien mais son sourire veut tout dire. Je détèste ce sourire. J'ai peur. Ma voix ne tremble pas, pourtant. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai appris à maitriser mes émotions.

- Si tu n'arrête pas immédiatement, je te jure que tu passeras le pire moment de ta courte vie.

- Erreur, très chère, je passe le meilleur moment de ma vie.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau, me faisant sursauter. Je le détèste. Comment ose-t-il ? Je lui ferais payer.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça.

Il sourit, puis me lâche. Je n'ai plus de forces et je me retiens de tomber sur lui. Il a un sourire innocent quand il me lance, en guise d'au revoir :

- Bon, d'accord ! Ca ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Tu me frustre terriblement, chère Maiden… Je déteste ça, tu sais ? Mais bon, je peux comprendre, une enfant de ton âge ne peut combattre quelqu'un de beau à mourir, n'est ce pas ?

Il dépose un baiser sur mon nez avant de s'éloigner. Je vais le tuer. Il sait. Il sait tout.

- …

Je ne peux rester là sans rien faire. Je dois au moins savoir pourquoi il s'est comporté ainsi.

- Hao, expliques-toi !

Il se retourne me fait un petit sourire coquin puis lance :

- Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer. Je fais ce que je veux. Si tu me cherches, je serai sans doute dans la chambre de Yoh. A plus, Maiden.

La chambre de Yoh ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut y faire ? Et pourquoi je le chercherais ? Mais il est malade ce type ! Qu'il aille se faire soigner ! Shamash serait un excellent médecin, du genre repos éternel. De plus… On n'a pas fini de discuter ! Il ne peut pas partir de suite ! Je me reprends et je hurle, ors de moi.

- ASAKURA HAO REVIENS ICI ! On n'a pas fini notre discussion !

Il me fait un vague signe de la main et rentre dans le bâtiment. Je reste quelques minutes, les sourcils froncés. Mon Dieu, je suis vraiment en colère maintenant. Voila comment un assassin vous fait perdre les pédales… J'ai horreur qu'on se comporte ainsi. Il est horrible !

…

Horrible de chez horrible. Je vais récupérer Shamash et aller lui apprendre la vie, moi, à ce gosse. Je déteste les gens qui partent en pleine discussion. C'est lâche. Cela m'énerve.

Si je le cherche ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi je le chercherai ? Et pourquoi diable m'a-t-il embrassé ? Mon Dieu, dites-moi pourquoi. Je veux comprendre. Je dois comprendre. Bon sang, s'il veut quelque chose, je dois être prudente. Je ne suis pas Sainte pour rien. Je suis vierge et je compte bien le rester. Dites-moi qu'il avait autre chose en tête, mon Dieu.

…

Pourquoi ce silence ? Mon Dieu, pourquoi êtes vous silencieux ? Qu'ai-je fait, qu'a-t-il fait ? Que m'a-t-il fait ? Oh, ne me dites pas que c'est bien à cela qu'il pensait. Il n'est pas comme ça, si ? Si ? Mais…

Zen, zen, zen… Relativise, ma grande. Je suis son ennemie. Je le hais, il me hait, nous nous haïssons. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il… S'IL OSE ME TOUCHER DE NOUVEAU JE LE TUE ! Et après, je me suicide. Il aura péché, mais moi aussi, donc nous devrons mourir tous les deux. Je dois rester juste. Je ne suis que justice. Je suis l'envoyée de Dieu.

Plait-il ? Oui, je suis très froide par rapport à la mort. Je n'ai pas peur. La mort fait partie de la vie. Si je dois mourir en martyr, tant mieux. Et si je peux emporter Hao, c'est encore mieux.

Et oui. Je ne perds pas de vue mes convictions. Il doit mourir. Il va mourir. Il est le Mal. Je vais le détruire. Je prends la direction de ma prison de fer. Il va regretter ce qu'il a fait. Il suffirait même que Marco ou Lyserg l'apprennent pour qu'il soit fichu. Ces deux là tiennent beaucoup à moi, presque trop. Ils mouraient pour moi. Les autres aussi, j'en conviens, mais… Lyserg et Marco, c'est pire. Ils tueraient jusqu'à leurs parents, bien qu'ils soient orphelins tous deux, si je leur demandais.

Cependant, j'aimerai comprendre. Pourquoi s'est-il comporté ainsi ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Il était saoul ? L'étais-je moi-même ? Suis-je en train de rêver ? Suis-je déjà morte ?

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- AAAAAHHH !

Pardon ? Quoi ? Qui ? Que ?

Je me retourne. Le minuscule larbin du frère de Hao me regarde d'un air effaré. Il ne dort pas ? Il est trop tard pour des gamins dans son genre, voyons, il va s'épuiser à force de veiller ! … Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? Il me fixe, tremblant, comme si je l'avais attaqué avec Shamash… J'essaie de le calmer, comprenant que j'ai du exprimer bien trop clairement mes émotions, mais il se détourne et part en courant. Rapide, le gamin.

Je reste un moment immobile, fixant le vide, puis me tourne contre le mur, à deux doigts d'hurler et de réveiller toute la maisonnée.

BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM! BAM! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM! BAM ! BAM ! BAM ! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM ! BAM !

Maudite. Je suis maudite ! Mon Dieu, m'auriez vous abandonnée ? Déjà la discussion sulfureuse avec Hao, Hao bon sang, THE méchant of the story, et maintenant le larbin qui me prend pour une folle à lier bonne pour l'asile. Génial.

Je repose la question : Pourquoi moi ? … Parce que j'ai été assez bête pour le suivre sur le toit.

Bien, Jeanne, ressaisis-toi. Il faut que tu te calmes. Où aller, en ce cas ? L'Iron Maiden ? Non, mauvaise idée. Cette boite en fer me ferais penser toute la nuit, sans espoir de tranquillité. Alors où ?

Dehors ? Bonne idée. Je léviterais jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de Yoh, puisque c'est son nom.

…

Non, je ne veux pas voir Hao. Du tout. Celui qui pense cela est un idiot complet. Je vais juste à sa fenêtre pour… Pour la vue ! Mais oui, il y a une très jolie vue sur le Great Spirit, de là-haut. Comment ça le toit c'est mieux ? Nan, le toit, c'est trop haut, j'ai le vertige.

_Et tout à l'heure avec Hao, t'avais sacrément le vertige, nee ?_

Cette fichue petite voix en moi, quelle imbécile ! Oui j'avais le vertige ! Et alors ! Comment ça, je ne l'ai pas pensé ? J'avais autre chose à penser ! Eh bien oui, Hao donne à réflexion, c'est vrai quoi ! Il est sacrément intrigant, même. Je me demande pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant.

Non, je ne suis pas obsédée par Hao, non, je ne mens pas, non, je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, et NON, je ne vais pas aller voir Hao ! Je vais là-haut pour me tranquilliser l'esprit, sans être trop haut, pour ne pas avoir le vertige, et regarder tranquillement le Great Spirit. Pas ma faute si derrière la fenêtre y a Hao. Pas ma faute du tout. Je suis innocente. Totalement innocente.

_C'est ça._

EH ! Je vais finir par te tuer toi ! Comment ça t'es une voix je peux pas te tuer ? On va voir ça ! Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai dit que je ne suivais pas Hao donc je ne suis pas cet imbécile ! C'est un simple concours de circonstances. ET LE PREMIER QUI PARLE FINIT DANS L'ESTOMAC DE SHAMASH !

…

Merveilleux. On se comprend, j'ai l'impression. Tant mieux. Est-ce que je t'énerve, la voix, quand tu pense dans ton coin ? Non ? Dans ce cas fais pareil, wakata ?

Avec ce genre d'explications, on en finit pas. Il est temps d'y aller. J'y go !

- Jeanne-san ?

Eh ?

Je me retourne.

- Jeanne-san !

Oui, c'est bien mon nom. Mais toi, qui es tu ? Je plisse les yeux avant de reconnaitre la fille aux cheveux roses, celle qui suit l'Itako comme son ombre. Tamao.

- Que puis-je pour toi, Tamao ?

Elle me regarde d'un air bizarre, à moitié peureux et à moitié inquiet. Elle est toujours timide et rougit à la moindre occasion, mais je crois que je l'aime bien. Elle est mignonne, mais trop sous la coupe de l'Itako. Je m'égare, là. Est-ce que ça se voit que je la déteste, cette blonde ? Non. Je ne_ déteste_ pas. L'Iron Maiden Jeanne ne déteste pas. Elle pardonne et elle fait justice, c'est tout.

- Ano, Jeanne-san. Tout va bien ?

- Tout va bien, dis-je. Que veux-tu ?

Elle baisse les yeux et vire au cramoisi. Qu'elle est sensible cette petite. Et pourtant j'ai à peu près son âge. Je me suis toujours demandé comment étaient les filles normales, les non-Shamanes. J'espère qu'elles ne lui ressemblent pas.

- Jeanne-san, je voulais…

- Oui ?

Elle tressaille, puis me regarde d'un air larmoyant, comme si je lui imposais une épreuve insoutenable.

- Tamao, est ce que ça va ?

- Ah ! Euh, oui, bien sur… Pourquoi cette question, Jeanne-san ?

_That is the question._

Tamao, Tamao, Tamao. Toujours fidèle à elle-même.

- Non, rien, rien du tout. Tu voulais me voir ?

- Euh… Non…

- Plait-il ?

- Ah, euh, si, je voulais vous demander…

Elle est vraiment spéciale cette petite… Elle me ferait presque peur…

- Anna-sama m'a demandé de préparer le petit déjeuner demain matin, ou plutôt ce matin d'ailleurs, et je voulais…

- S'il te plait, arrête de bredouiller, je ne comprends rien. L'Itako t'as chargée TOI de préparer le repas aujourd'hui ?

Au secours… Elle est peut-être mignonne, mais elle n'est pas douée en cuisine… Et j'ai un match aujourd'hui, moi.

- O… Oui… Cela… Vous dérange, Jeanne-san ?

J'aurais dû être plus gentille… Elle est timide, mais c'est mal de la vexer ainsi… Bon, il s'agit de vérité. Je déteste mentir. Mais comment faire autrement ? Impossible. Je ne peux pas la vexer comme ça, ce serait insensible.

- Non, non, tu te trompes… C'est juste que… Ce n'était pas au frère de Hao de le faire ?

Elle fronce un peu les sourcils et répond doucement, comme attristée :

- Yoh-sama s'entraine avec Anna-sama, je le remplace. Et cessez de rappeler tout le temps que c'est son frère, je vous prie. Il peut en souffrir si vous le rejetez ainsi.

Je dis quoi alors ? Je vais pas l'appeler Yoh, ni Yoh-kun, ni Yoh-sama, ni Yoh-san. Quel choix me reste-t-il ? De toute façon, je l'ai déjà dit, rien ne vaut la vérité, qu'elle soit dure ou non. Un chat est un chat, Hao est Hao, son frère est son frère, qu'il le veuille ou pas.

- Je pense que vous pouvez l'appeler par son prénom. Il serait content, je pense. Et Hao, si vous le méprisez moins, le serait aussi, j'en suis persuadée.

C'est ça ! Comme si j'allais appeler le rejeton Asakura par son prénom. Et comme si j'allais considérer Hao. Nan mais, elle a fumé quoi ? Elle a dû se prendre un coup sur la tête.

Au fait ! Il faut que j'y aille !

- … J'y penserais, mais je suis un peu pressée. Désolée, Tamao.

Elle sourit mais m'arrête.

- J'ai un léger problème pour le petit déjeuner. Alors j'ai demandé à ceux qui dorment ici quel jus ils veulent. Jus de pomme, d'orange, ou multi fruit ?

Euh… J'ai bien entendu ? …

- Tu demandes… Pour les boissons.

- Oui, sourit-elle. Alors, que voulez vous ? Le jus de pomme, d'orange ? Le multi fruit ça peut-être meilleur, c'est à vous de voir Jeanne-san.

Est-ce que le fait que ce soit Tamao peut tout expliquer ? Je le pense aussi, je vous rassure.

Qu'est ce qu'Hao a bien pu répondre ? Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle ait osé lui demander. Si elle l'a fait, pas sûr qu'il ait répondu… Ce type est un vrai mystère.

Bon… Jus de pomme ? Non. Le jus de pomme fermenté est du cidre, et le cidre fait partie de la luxure. C'est non. Multi-fruit… Cela veut dire pomme et raisin, oh que non. Le vin et le cidre sont mauvais pour la santé. Hors de question. Bon…

- Jus d'orange.

En plus, c'est très vitaminé. J'en aurais besoin.

- Jus d'orange… D'accord, merci Jeanne-san.

Elle sort un calepin et griffonne trois mots, puis s'éloigne vers la cuisine. Doucement, je l'appelle, en veillant à ne pas la faire rougir. Elle est tellement sensible.

- Tamao… S'il te plait ?

- Oui ?

- Hao… Qu'est ce qu'il a répondu ?

Elle me regarde d'un drôle d'air, puis sourit étrangement. Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir lire son esprit…

- Orange.

Comme moi. L'a-t-il fait exprès ? Ou bien s'agit-il d'un simple hasard ? Je n'en sais rien.

- Merci, Tamao. A demain… Ou plutôt ce matin.

- A tout à l'heure, Jeanne-san.

Ouf, enfin seule !

Bon, d'accord, c'est méchant.

Je vais sortie et lé…

- MAIDEN !

… Viter.

- MAIDEN !

Ai-je déjà dit que je suis maudite ? Mon Dieu, j'ai vraiment du mal à continuer de croire en vous, vraiment. C'est malsain de me créer tant d'ennuis le même jour.

- Maiden, ça va ?

- Ah, Pirika. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

Elle s'approche et sourit gentiment.

- Je voulais te poser une question.

- Il s'avère que je m'en doutais. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas interpellée, à cette heure de la nuit, en hurlant comme une possédée.

- Maiden, là tu te trompes, j'aurais pu crier juste pour t'embêter, tu sais. J'adore faire ça d'habitude.

Je pousse un long soupir, très très long soupir, et me résigne. Pas Aïnu pour rien la gamine aux cheveux bleus. Mah… Depuis qu'elle sort avec Ren, ça va beaucoup mieux. Ils ne cessent de se disputer pour un rien, ces deux là.

- Oui, et donc ?

- Donc quoi ?

- Pirika !

- Jeanne ! … Oh… C'est bon, je plaisantais, fais pas la tête !

Qu'elle me gonfle cette fille. Elle est si lourde quand elle s'y met, et si familière… Elle plaisantait ? Et bien…

- Moi, je ne plaisante pas. Je suis pressée.

- Eh, ça va hein ! J'ai une question pour toi, je te l'ai dit.

- Une question ? Une seule ?

- Si ça te fait plaisir, j'en ai d'autres, mais il y en a une vraiment importante.

- T'as intérêt, je ne me dérange pas pour rien.

- D'accord. Alors… Demain soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ren… Et je voulais savoir ta couleur préférée ?

Je hausse un sourcil. L'est pas bien cette fille, totalement dérangée. On va vite régler ça.

- Tu as rendez vous avec Tao Ren.

- Oui.

- Et tu me demandes à moi, ma couleur préférée ?

- Oui.

- Y a pas comme un truc qui cloche, là ?

- T'as rien compris ou quoi ? T'es solitaire, lui aussi, vous vous ressemblez. Donc…

- Dis-moi que tu le fait exprès, Pirika.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ren porte tout le temps du noir.

- Oui, mais ses cheveux sont violets.

Voila. C'est ce genre de situation qui m'a fait accepter les douleurs du monde. Les filles futiles me gonflent ! Elles finiront par avoir ma peau un de ces quatre, vous verrez. Surtout les filles futiles qui martyrisent les garçons. C'est pathétique.

- Que veux tu que j'en saches ? Je pense qu'il préfère le noir, ton Ren. Je n'en sais rien. Et je ne veux rien en savoir.

- Mais le noir, ce n'est pas trop sombre ?

Elle est lourde, ce n'est pas croyable. Laissez-moi la tuer.

- Prends donc le violet alors.

- Oui, mais le violet ça jure avec mes cheveux bleus…

Elle est soûlante. Le noir c'est trop ci, le violet trop ça. Je rêve. C'est moi qui suis anormale ou elle est vraiment débile ? … Je pencherais pour la première option. Je suis anormale.

- Alors je prend quoi ? J'ai besoin d'aide, s'impatiente-t-elle, je ne sais que choisir. Je prends quoi ?

Je me sens gênée. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut aller voir pour ce genre de choses. Je ne suis même pas sensée approuver le fait qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Ben… Tu sais… Je pense que ça… avec une touche de bleu peut-être… Ce serait bien.

Elle me regarde d'un air un peu confus, puis sourit d'un air incroyablement niais.

- Tu as raison, je vais m'habiller en blanc et bleu. Ce sont les couleurs principales des Aïnus, de toute façon.

- … Eh ?

Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles, décidément. Soit elles sont trop matures, comme Kanna des Hanagumi, ou trop puériles, comme Pirika. Pff. Je me demande pourquoi je suis une fille. J'aurais aimé être un garçon, franchement.

Bon, personne devant, personne derrière, je vais pouvoir sortir et… Admirer le Great Spirit.

J'amorce donc enfin mon premier pas vers H… le Great Spirit, et...

- JEANNE-SAMA ! JEANNE-SAMA TOUT VA BIEN ?

Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis maudite… Mon Dieu…

- Qu'y a-t-il, Marco ?

- Oh, Jeanne-sama, comme j'ai eu peur en voyant l'Iron Maiden vide.

Mais j'ai vérifié non, avant d'avancer ? Y avait personne. PERSONNE. Alors pourquoi lui il l'est ? Bon sang, c'est pas croyable comme j'ai envie de le tuer. Hein ?

Oulah, je suis vraiment fatiguée moi. Tuer Marco ? N'importe quoi. Je déraille totalement.

- Marco, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, voyons. Ne suis-je pas l'Iron Maiden Jeanne ?

- L'Iron Maiden Jeanne, sans son fantôme, est bien plus vulnérable que moi.

Bon sang que je déteste son côté supérieur et protecteur. Je comprends qu'il ne puisse s'en empécher, cependant…

- Je ne suis pas une gamine Marco, je sais me défendre.

- Pardonnez-moi, Jeanne-sama. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse vous arriver quelque chose…

- Je comprends, Marco. Mais tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour Lyserg, ou pour Meene.

- Très bien, Jeanne-sama. J'y vais de ce pas, et je vous promets de les protéger de mon mieux.

- Vas-y donc, mon bon Marco. De plus, tu vas avoir du mal à te faire pardonner, me semble-t-il.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas de ma faute… Je n'ai pas voulu blesser Meene… Mais… Je…

Il baisse la tête, honteux. Pourquoi ? Non, Marco, ne fais pas ça.

- Est-ce qu'elle ta pardonné ?

- Je l'espère… Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur qu'elle ne finisse par me rejeter, Jeanne-sama.

Ah, je n'avais rien dit à ce sujet. Marco et Meene sont ensemble. Ils s'aiment beaucoup, d'ailleurs. C'est Meene qui s'est confiée la première, malgré sa crainte d'être chassée des X-laws. Puis Marco est venu aussi. Et moi j'ai fait le reste. Le bonheur des anges est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

- Aucune chance, Marco, aucune chance.

- Ah, Jeanne-sama, je voulais savoir…

Bon sang, je suis pas SOS blonds en détresses si ? Raah… Je suis peut-être une Sainte, mais quand j'en ai mare… Je n'ai pas le temps, désolée Marco… Je m'apprête à lui dire gentiment d'aller voir Meene, quand je croise son regard bleu. Il a enlevé ses lunettes. Et il est limite en train de pleurer. Naaaan, pas ces yeux là, pitié, je ne peux pas résister… Pas le regard je-n'ai-que-vous-au-monde-chère-jeanne-sama… Ma nature de Sainte réagit… Naaan… Sois forte, Jeanne… Résiste…

- Quel est le problème ?

Je sais, je sais… Je suis très faible.

- Demain, c'est son anniversaire et… J'avoue que je ne sais du tout quoi lui offrir…

Ah, l'anniversaire de Meene. J'y avais pensé, et j'avais acheté une boite de chocolats pour cette occasion. Il était dur pour moi de savoir quoi choisir, alors pour Marco…

- Ah oui, eh bien… Achète lui quelque chose qui lui fera plaisir… Quelque chose de féminin…

- Féminin ? Mais, Jeanne-sama, elle détèste les vêtements à frous-frous et autres coquetteries…

- Je le sais bien. N'empêche que de temps en temps, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il me regarde, cherchant mon approbation. J'incline gentiment la tête, et son rire calme envahit la pièce.

- Vous avez raison… Mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponse.

- Un parfum, peut-être.

Il grimace.

- Je ne sais pas… C'est un peu commun…

Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué et en plus m'énerver ? Je vais vraiment tomber sur le mauvais chemin moi… C'est mauvais tout ça.

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les cadeaux.

- Jeanne-sama… Mais si, vous êtes très douée, vous êtes merveilleuse, vos idées sont les meilleure, et…

Il est reparti dans son délire. Calme… Zen…Inspire… Respire… Zen… Zen… Chercher… C'est bon.

- Offre-lui quelque chose d'unique, que personne ne pourra jamais offrir. Voila le cadeau idéal.

Ah, là il a l'air de capter. Il est intéressé. Il va peut-être même s'en aller. Génial.

- Et… C'est quoi ce don du ciel ?

Pfff… Parfois il m'énerve… Il ne connait vraiment rien à rien… Si c'est une Sainte qui doit tout lui expliquer en plus…

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous n'avez qu'à faire un truc en amoureux.

Et là, il rougit. Marco rougit comme une tomate en détournant le regard.

…

…

Non... Ne me dites pas que...

Ah ben si, c'est ça. Bingo.

- Marco.

- …

- Marco.

- Jeanne-sama, dit-il avec hésitation.

- L'as-tu au moins embrassée une seule fois ?

- Eh bien… En fait… Je… Ben…

…

- Non.

Ah. Je vois. C'est aussi chaste que ça, alors. Même pas un baiser. Mais bon, j'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai un Great Spirit à regarder moi. Je vais donc m'en aller gentiment, en le laissant cogiter. Concernant Marco, ça marche toujours. Il est tellement naïf parfois. … C'est moi ou Hao déteint sur moi ? Mauvais.

- Voila ton cadeau, Marco. Embrasses-là.

- Vous… Vous êtes sûre, Jeanne-sama ?

Je m'arrête, je le regarde, et je soupire. Ces hommes…

- Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes, ou est le problème ? Si tu veux vraiment être avec elle, il faut que ce soit tout ou rien. En amour, soit tu choisis d'oser, soit tu te retrouves seul.

- Eh bien… Oui… Mais… Si elle ne veut pas ?

Si je le tue de suite, ça fera franchement une différence, vous croyez ? Hum… Je crois que vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire lyncher par Meene. Une X-III en colère, ce n'est jamais bon à voir. Même si elle n'est pas aussi puissante que moi, l'amour fait des ravages, et je préfère ne pas en être victime.

- Eh bien, tu ne le sauras pas avant d'avoir essayé, pas la peine de t'en faire. Par contre, là, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, donc, à plus tard, Marco.

Je m'en vais, à la limite entre la marche et la course. Je tente de rester digne, mais je n'ai qu'une envie : fuir…

- JEANNE-SAMA !

Mise à mort. Shamash, viens à moi. Je vais le tuer.

… Hao déteint au lavage, c'est mauvais.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je cherche à garder mon calme. Dur, dur.

- M… Merci, Jeanne-sama…

Je suis contente pour ces deux là. Ils sont mignons, tous les deux… J'aime les voir heureux… Dans le monde idéal, tous devraient vivre heureux. Tous ne devraient avoir aucun souci. Ah, oui, il faut que j'aille voir H… le Great Spirit. Allons-y avant que le jour se lève.

Alors que je cours comme une malade au dehors, une pensée me saisit. Oh non. Si je crois Ren, ou Lyserg, je suis fichue. Le premier, méfiant, m'inviterait à rentrer, et le deuxième m'assommerait avec ses questions et ses préventions. Il est presque pire que Marco, dans ce domaine là. Parfois j'en deviendrais folle. Donc, si Marco ou Tamao les ont réveillés, je suis fichue.

… Au fait, pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de voir Hao ? Vous moquez pas si j'arrête de me cacher la vérité. Je suis comme ça. Je peux me mentir un temps, mais après…

Donc, je vais voir Hao. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. C'est bien pour cela que je dois y aller.

Bon. Me voilà dehors. J'ai plus qu'à léviter. ENFIN ! Encore au moins deux heures avant le lever du soleil. Je vais avoir les réponses à mes questions. J'appelle Shamash…

- Tiens, salut, Maiden.

Un jour j'exploserais… Et il n'y aura plus de « Maiden ». Ce sera Shaman Queen. Et rien d'autre.

…

Au secours.

Je suis vraiment bizarre, aujourd'hui…

- … Un allié de Hao.

C'est Rackist. Il se rapproche lentement, et demande :

- Que faites vous juste sous la fenêtre de la chambre où dorment Hao-sama et Yoh-sama ?

A ton avis, imbécile ! Gomenasai kami-sama… Pourquoi je ne peux jamais faire ce que je veux ? Pour une fois que je veux le voir !

- Je me promène, et je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne un tant soit peu. Pourquoi ?

- Vous n'avez rien à faire là.

- Et je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

- Ah, vraiment ? Pourquoi êtes vous ici, alors ?

Soit il est nul et borné de nature, soit il le fait exprès. J'espère pour lui que la deuxième solution est la bonne.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Et je compte rester ici.

- Rackist, voyons, tu devrais être moins méchant avec la petite Maiden. Elle ne me fait pas peur.

Lui !

Je me retourne brusquement.

- Hao…

- Oui, Maiden ? Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Mourir et me laisser tranquille.

Je souris. Il l'a cherché.

- Et à part ça ? Rackist, laisse-nous. J'ai laissé Opachô avec Yoh, mais on ne sait jamais. J'ai une petite discussion à terminer avec cette chère Maiden.

- Bien, Hao-sama.

Le grand brun s'éloigne, et rentre dans la maison. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'appeler Shamash. Mesure de sécurité.

- Maiden ? Tu veux m'attaquer ? Mauvaise idée. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer ce matin. Ni aucun matin d'ailleurs.

Il plaisante ou quoi ? En moins de deux, il a réussit à me scotcher au mur. Et il est dangereusement près à mon goût.

- Eh bien, tu n'auras pas à le faire, puisque c'est _moi_ qui te tuerais.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça. Mais là…

Il indique le soleil, qui se lève.

- Il faut qu'on aille déjeuner, je crois.

Il le fait exprès ?

**IMJAHIMJAHIMJAH**

Bon sang ! Le sort c'est vraiment acharné sur moi aujourd'hui. D'abord Tamao, ensuite Pirika, puis Marco, après Rackist, et encore Hao…J'y comprends plus rien moi. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

私の願いの海洋で失われる

Perdue dans l'océan de mes souhaits

私はただ作ることができる

Je ne savais que faire

私は、悲しい叫んだ

Je pleurais, triste

声は私を電話した

Une voix m'a appelée

私は頭部を調整した

J'ai redressé la tête

そして私は鬼の彼の行列を持つ私をきつく締めるために悪魔を、手見た

Et j'ai vu le diable, avec son cortège de démons, me tendre la main [1]

Je sais, je sais… C'est moche. Mais, j'y peux rien, j'aime cette chanson, et elle me correspond. Je me sens bien, quand je l'entend, mais je frissone toujours à la dernière phrase. Cela commence à TROP me ressembler… Je n'aime pas ça. Ces derniers temps, je suis trop bizarre. Forcément, je suis une vierge, je ne sais rien des garçons, je suis une proie bien trop facile pour lui. Il se demande quand il m'aura. Eh bien, je peux li répondre : Jamais. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de son cas. Il regrettera avoir osé me toucher. Il va mourir. Et la Justice régnera sur ce monde.

… Je ne suis pas très crédible, là. Je sais très bien que tout n'est pas si simple. Ce ne serait pas la vie si tout ce que l'on souhaitait se réalisait aussitôt. N'empêches… En serais-je capable ?

- Maiden-chan ?

Tiens, messire Hao me regarde. Il m'appelle comment, là ? Maiden-chan ? Il est timbré ? Rien que pour ça, il ne mérite pas de réponse.

- Maiden-chan ?

Mais… Ah c'est dur de se contrôler… Surtout qu'il s'est débrouillé pour qu'on soit l'un en face de l'autre, et encadré par Faust VIII ème du nom et le gamin que traine tout le temps Hao… Faust VIII est sous morphine, il me semble, et le gamin… Reste un gamin…

- Dis, Maiden-chan, si tu restes aussi silencieuse, je vais devoir m'occuper des X-III et des X-II.

Je reste impassible. Si il cherche à m'atteindre ainsi, c'est loupé. Je maintiens un Over Soul de protection autour de tous. Et il le sait. C'est ça, le pire. Cela veut dire qu'il a assez confiance en lui pour penser pouvoir détruire mes barrières. Et ça, c'est le summum du mauvais. Mauvais-mauvais-mauvais.

Cependant, Meene, qui a tenu à aider Pirika et Tamao dans le service, arrive.

- Bonjour, Jeanne-sama. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, merci Meene. Aurais-tu aidé Tamao à choisir le jus de fruits ?

Je sais qu'elle adore les fruits, Meene.

- Oui. Qu'avez-vous choisi, Jeanne-sama ? Si je ne suis pas indiscrète….

- Pas le moins du monde, souris-je, ravie de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. J'ai pris orange. C'est vitaminé, et il n'y a ni pomme ni raisin.

- Mah, tu n'aimes pas ça ? Ah, oui, j'oubliais, c'est avec ce genre de fruits qu'on fait de l'alcool, sourit Hao. Et ce n'est pas pour les petites Maiden, l'alcool…

J'ai bien envie de lui montrer que je sais être très cruelle quand je veux. Mais je ne peux pas. Question de fierté.

Meene, elle, rougit, puis s'éloigne vers Marco. Je la regarde, un sourire bienveillant accroché aux lèvres. Tout devrait toujours être comme ça : Parfait… Sauf qu'Hao est là. Rien ne peut être vraiment parfait. Dommage.

Apparemment, tout le monde a voulu du jus d'orange…

- Hao-sama, est ce que Opachô à le droit de boire le jus de Hao-sama ? Opachô a déjà fini son verre, commenta le gamin d'un air tristounet et désolé.

- Bien sûr, petit Opachô, répond ma Némésis en souriant.

Le gamin fonce littéralement dessus. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait boire un verre de vingt centimètres de hauteur en trois secondes, voila qui me prouve le contraire. Et il aime, apparemment, vu le grand sourire réjoui et orange qu'il affiche désormais. Je croque dans un croissant, pensive, et je relâche mon attention.

Grossière erreur.

Le temps de dire « ouf » et de poser la main sur la table, pour saisir mon verre, qu'il pose sa main gantée sur la mienne. Bon sang, il enlève jamais ses gants ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas hygiénique.

- Enlève ta main immédiatement, Hao, ou je te jure que tu le regretteras. Tu le regretteras très fort.

- Ttt, je n'ai peur de personne. Et puis, je ne fais rien de mal, dit-il avec un air faussement innocent. Je ne fais rien de mal…

- C'est ça.

Je dégage brusquement ma main, et sans le vouloir renverse mon verre. Je me lève brusquement, nettoie la table, et m'en vais. Je ne veux pas le supporter une seconde de plus, il est odieux.

**IMJAHIMJAHIMJAH**

- …

- Tu n'as rien mangé.

- Dégages, Hao.

Je reste accoudée à la fenêtre, sans le regarder. Comment peut-il oser se montrer après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ce n'est qu'un sale type.

- Tu vas mourir de faim si tu ne manges pas. Tu as un match, aujourd'hui, Maiden-chan.

- Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler ainsi, Hao.

Il vient s'accouder à côté de moi. Mais pourquoi me colle-t-il ? Raah, c'est pas vrai… Je ne lui ai rien demandé, moi…

- Je me fiches de ce qu'on me permets, je fais ce que je veux, et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

Il agrippe mon poignet, mais cette fois, je réussi à le gifler, puis à m'éloigner rageusement.

- Ne. M'approche. Plus. JAMAIS.

- Eh, ça va, Maiden-chan. Si tu n'avais pas choisi de venir dormir chez Yoh, on n'en serait pas là, tu sais. Et je te rappelle que c'est Marco qui a détruit mon repère… Tout est de la faute des X-laws.

- Mais oui, c'est ça. Au départ, c'est TOI qui tue des gens, c'est TOI qui brûle des villes entières, c'est TOI le RESPONSABLE !

Je lève les yeux vers lui et le regarde furieusement.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Certes, j'ai fait des choses peu recommandables… Mais je n'ai jamais encore porté la main sur l'un des tiens, ou sur le groupe de Yoh. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque.

Il sourit, et s'assieds sur le balcon.

- A plus tard, Maiden-chan. Fais de beaux rêves.

- Merci du cadeau, je vais cauchemarder toute la nuit grâce à toi.

- Oh… Je suis touché de voir que je t'importe, Maiden-chan. Je vais donc me dépêcher de finir ce que j'ai à faire avant de revenir te voir… Bonne sieste.

**IMJAHIMJAHIMJAH**

Il doit s'être écoulé une petite heure à peine. Je me réveille lentement, et sors de l'Iron Maiden. Des voix sortent d'une pièce, non loin.

Hao, je vais te tuer. Ce somnifère, c'est pas du jeu !

Les voix continuent, plus distinctes, plus fortes.

Je vais leur dire ma façon de penser, on ne parle pas si fort quand des gens se reposent.

Je cherche un Hao moqueur des yeux, il n'est pas là. Mince alors, je suis où moi ? Je ne reconnais que la maison. C'est la maison de Lyserg. Il l'a tellement dessinée, cette maison, je la connais presque par coeur…

Je pousse doucement la porte, et je manque de m'effondrer sur le plancher. Lyserg. Tutu. Danse.

Phrase.

Lyserg est en tutu de danse.

Et il danse.

Mais, ses parents sont morts, non ? Que c'est il encore passé ? Je me demandes si je n'ai pas été envoyée dans le passé…

Mais un passé très lointain alors, parce que Lyserg qui danse, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça !

Et qu'est ce que Rackist fiche habillé en rose, façon majorette ? Avec du rouge à lèvre, en plus ? C'est quoi cette horreur… Mon Dieu, il a même mis du fard à paupières et du fond de teint… Déjà, il s'habille en travesti, c'est nouveau, en plus, il se maquille, et la cerise sur le gâteau, il a une voix d'adolescente. Mon Dieu. Je dois être morte. Manquerait plus qu'Hao se joigne à la fête.

« Lyserg-chan… Je suis fichue. Depuis que Jeanne-chan m'a retiré mes pouvoirs, je me sens nulle…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Nee-san, tu retrouveras ton esprit et ton furyoku, j'en suis sûr. En attendant, surveille mes pointes !

- J'ai réussi ! Je vois ton esprit, Otôto, je le vois !

- Tu es sûre, onee-san ?

MATTE ! Matte-matte-matte. Replay. Rewind. Onee… San ? Otôto ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Lyserg… Petit frère d'une Rackist femelle ?

- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, je suis trop forte. Je suis la meilleure !

- Cela ne sert à rien si tu peux uniquement voir les esprits.

- Mon pauvre Otôto, oh que si, cela sert. Si je peux voir les esprits, je retrouverais le mien.

- C'est sûr ! Tu es au courant, Nee-san, qu'il y a plus de 6 milliards d'esprits sur terre ?

- Parmi eux, il y a mon esprit, et je le retrouverais.

- C'est pas comme si t'en avais déjà eu un…

- Otôto, arrête ça !

- C'est ça ta priorité ? Retrouver un esprit tout faible ?

- Avec mon esprit, il y a mon furyoku. Si je retrouve l'un, je retrouve l'autre… Wakata ?

- Wakata, si ça peut te faire arrêter de divaguer…

Et Rackist qui se met à danser aussi… Ah… Ah… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

- Eh, eh, calme-toi, Maiden-chan.

Je me réveille brusquement, en sueur, les yeux ronds comme des ballons, la respiration saccadée… Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. J'ouvre l'Iron Maiden et tombe à genoux. C'était horrible.

Hao marche jusqu'à moi, me relève et sourit.

- Maiden-chan, doustano ? Daijoobu ? [2]

Les images de mon terrifiant cauchemar me reviennent en mémoire, et je mets un temps à reprendre mon souffle.

- Jeanne ?

…

C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, je crois. Il est réellement inquiet, j'ai l'impression.

NON ! Il joue avec moi, avec mes sentiments, je ne dois pas me laisser faire. Je ne dois pas…

Ses yeux sont deux lacs bruns où j'aimerai me noyer.

NAN ! J'ai ma fierté, et je ne vais rien dire à ce… A cet assassin ! Jamais ! Jamais ! ZETTAI !

- Je crois que… J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Je suis faible…

- Tchhh, c'est bon, c'est fini.

Je rêve ou il me prend dans ses bras ? Mais il est dingue ?!? Je vais le tuer !

- J… Je… Rackist… Lyserg…

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont, Rackist et Lyserg ? Lyserg a tué Rackist et m'a assassiné ? Je ne savais pas que j'étais si important pour toi…

- Nan… Nan… C'est pas ça… Il… Rackist… Grande sœur de Lyserg…

- … Tu peux répéter ?

Il a l'air intrigué, sceptique. Je lui lance un regard brillant de larmes avant de reprendre :

- Il était le grand frère de Lyserg, enfin non, la grande soeur de Lyserg… Perdu son furyoku… Et tous les deux en balerines…

Hao me lance un regard perplexe et voila qu'il éclate de rire. Il n'aurait pas du. Vraiment pas. Et en plus, c'est pas un petit rire nerveux, c'est un grand rire franc.

- Ra… Rackist… Ah AH AH AH… Rackist et… HI HI HI HI HA HA HA… Rackist et Lyserg en… En bahahahahah… En ballerines… Rines… MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA….

Vexée, je fronce les sourcils, fais la grimace et croise les bras en signe de bouderie :

- Il n'y a rien de drôle.

Et il rit, il rit, jusqu'à se heurter la tête contre l'Iron Maiden. En FER. BIEN FAIT !!!

Et en plus, il est même pas sonné. Monde indigne…

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre mon traumatisme, qui durera toute ma vie…

- Trau… Vi… MOUAHAHAHAHA…

Stop, j'en ai ras la casquette. Je m'écarte et je vais bouder sur le toit. Quel imbécile ! C'était monstrueux, et lui il se marre ! N'importe quoi. Je le détèste. Ce n'est qu'un monstre, et moi aussi ! Et puis, pourquoi je devrais toujours être gentille, hein ?

Jamais je ne sauverais ce monde, si je dois subir des gens comme lui. Il est impossible ! Et il est mauvais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle de lui.

- Jeanne ? Je peux monter ?

Ah, ben oui, je l'attendais plus çui-là.

- DEGAGES ! Imbécile !

Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne !

- S'il te plait, Jeanne. Je veux monter.

- Dans tes rêves !

- C'est toi qui l'auras voulu. Je monte, prévient-il.

- Sors d'ici !

Il vient quand même près de moi, en prenant une grande inspiration. Il fait tout pour ne pas rire. Il est tout rouge. Je ne veux pas qu'il se moque de moi. Alors je me retourne et je regarde de l'autre côté.

- Dégages !

Il reprend son souffle et me regarde.

- Jeanne.

- Non !

- Je ne voulais pas me moquer… Mais dans le genre cauchemar, il y a plus terrifiant.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Il y a moi, par exemple…

Je rêve ou il m'embrasse, là ?

…

…

…

Je rêve ou je me laisse faire ?

Great Spirit, Shamash, le monde est vraiment mal barré…

* * *

[1]: L'est à moi la chanson, alors pas touche je mords! ^^

[2]:

**Doustano:** Que se passe-t-il

**Daijoobu:** ça va

* * *

**Moi:** Pfou, fini. ... Quoi?

**Hao:** Pourquoi je suis avec Maiden-chan?

**Jeanne:** Shamash... Viens m'aider... Comment as tu osé?

**Moi:** Ben quoi, t'es son antithèse, et, c'est bien connu, les contraires s'attirent...

**Hao:** Mah, du moment qu'on me fait pas devenir trop gentil...

**Jeanne:** Parles pour toi!

**Yuki:** Woh, zen mina-san!

**Gaito:** Je comprends... C'est comme me mettre avec Luchia, c'est possible uniquement dans l'esprit tordu de CETTE imbécile...

**Moi:** *sifflote* D'abord, j'ai jamais vraiment écrit sur vous deux... Mais... C'est peut-être une bonne idée!

**Gaito:** NON!!!! *court après l'auteur*

**Moi:** Gyaaaaaaah! *s'enfuit*

**Yuki:** C'est à moi de le dire? ... Pff... Review, onegai shimasu mina-san... Si vous avez aimé... Si vous avez pas aimé... ça l'intéresse je crois...


End file.
